Harry's Challenge
by D. Page Robin
Summary: This is what should have happened at dinner the night of Harry's first DADA class OotP.


Harry's Challenge

**A/N: I am thrilled that I am able to create my own universes in the reality created by JKR. I own the ideas and characters and places which are unfamiliar. Anything you recognize belongs to the Creator.**

The Great Hall was buzzing with gossip, speculation, and simple character assassination, all centered about Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-But-Not-At-All-Well-At-The-Moment.

For Harry, things had all gone south the night of the third challenge, last June. The Maze, the Graveyard, Cedric's death, the Resurrection of Voldemort, the Battle for survival, the Return, the Attack by Barty Crouch Jr., the Minister's refusal to accept the truth, and his silencing of the only witness. Just this should have been enough for a lifetime. But it was only a small heap next to the preexisting piles of pain, starting from his second Halloween and moving forward.

But it was after he returned to the Dursleys from school that life told him that his was not worth living. The isolation from everyone. Hell, a mocking letter from Malfoy would have made his summer! The only 'Harry' thing he did, which was saving Dudley from the Dementors, only led to a surreal Wizengamot trial. Even after being sprung from 'Durskaban', things did not improve an iota. The pathetic excuse Ron, Hermione and the others had for not haven written him, that Dumbledore said 'no' (NONE of the Gryffindors had the courage to stand up for what was right?!).

Well, that was just more understandable than Dumbledore's, "want Harry to have space to grieve" 'reasoning'. He was acquitted before the Wizengamot, but Dumbledore did not speak to him and disappeared immediately after the verdict. Reading all the articles defaming him (and there seemed to be thousands of those). No one would give him a straight answer about the happenings in the Wizarding world, what/who this 'Order" was, nor its purpose.

Coming back to school, Harry found that the worst of his second and fourth years had returned with a vengeance. He was, in truth alone, without support, or friendship or affection. Then today. The verbal attack by Umbridge in DADA, with no real support for him from anyone. The explosion, lancing the three month old boil of pain. The detentions. The mockery and derision he felt from all directions. Life as it had been was just not viable any more.

Harry pondered deeply at the Black Lake for two hours, finally using the intelligence with which his parents had blessed him, then returning at the start of Dinner.

Harry ignored the tables as he entered, walking to the Head Table. He looked at Dumbledore. "Headmaster, I would like permission to speak to the students and staff at this time," While he had spoken in a low voice, the predictably loud voice of Snape filled the Hall.

"Potter! How dare you! Even at his worst, your brat of a father never had the gall to ask to speak to the School! 200 points from Gryffindor, and two months of detentions with me, might serve to force-feed you some humility!"

Before anyone else could react, Dumbledore spoke with a chill in his voice. "I will remind you again, just this once, Severus. The final word on points and detentions lies with me, not with you."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, considering. _Something has happened in the last few hours. Harry is growing into his full potential as a wizard, no, more importantly, as a man. It is as if James and Lily are speaking to him and guiding him._ "No points are removed from Gryffindor, and Mr. Potter will serve no detentions for making his request. Harry, say what you must. No one will interrupt you, at least no one with any regard for house points or detentions."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Harry stood in the center of the Great Hall. For a moment, he seemed to shrink even smaller, then he straightened, his presence filling the Great Hall. "I need to make something clear from the start. I should be falling from the Astronomy tower right now, joining the only ones who ever loved me unreservedly, joining them in the next great adventure. I stand here for one reason alone. I won't give anyone here the satisfaction of my passing. I shall **not **'go gentle into that good night'. I will fight Voldemort, not for you, not for the world, magical or not, but for revenge. I hold him responsible for all the ill in my life, from October 31, 1981, through this night and until he is gone for good. He will pay for this and by my hand."

"Today marked the rock-bottom in my life. There is no one here whom I could count upon for unreserved friendship, or support, let alone affection. All here have harmed me to one degree or another. I feel every bit of your hatred, mockery, distrust and plain insult. But I find that has all changed."

"Let me ask here. Is there any of you who dream about Cedric's death? Please stand up." No one, save Cho stood. "I dream of it too, every single night. Always the same. The graveyard and the Death Curse. Surely I'll push him out of the way this time. Surely I will intercept the curse this time." Harry's face was awash in silent tears. "But of course it cannot be. The curse strikes and I awake with my screams filling my head, yet never reaching my mouth. I rarely sleep, and then only three hours a night, if I am lucky."

"Today, I have received detentions for telling the truth. Professor Umbridge, I apologize unreservedly for my outburst, not for my telling the truth. You bore the brunt of three months of my pain, anger, sadness. You did not deserve that and for that I am sorry."

"Now I have a challenge for the entire world, all 5.5 Thousand Millions of Humanity, magical or not. I know what I experienced to be the truth. I ask, no, I **demand** that my memories of that night be placed in a Pensieve, for all to view. I **demand** to testify about that night, under Viritaserum. I have nothing to hide, nor will I allow anything to remain hidden. If you refuse this, then we all know where disillusion and denial lie."

The silence in the Hall was deafening. Harry continued. "There are a few who don't need this challenge to know I was truthful. I know who you are. You are not more than a dozen and a half. Some of you are not at Hogwarts. Know now that I love you, for an eternity and beyond. Know you that I no longer have grievances with you, for anything that I might have had against you has been burned away in love. I cannot remember any of them at all. Each of you are so valued by me, that all the gold in Gringotts pales into insignificance. I must have all of you with me, if I am to survive, let alone live."

"I've only few things more to say now. Headmaster, would you and the faculty determine if I may have private quarters, where I and I alone shall sleep, but which has a common room in which I may see, talk, study and be with those about whom I have spoken. Should the answer to my request be 'no', then I humbly request that I be resorted into Slytherin House."

For the first time since Harry began, there was sound in the Hall, the sound of a dozen or so students fainting dead away. Professor McGonagall rose. "Harry, why these requests?"

"The first is a request for Sanctuary, where I can be Harry and be with those who see Harry and not whatever flavor of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' is being peddled this week."

"In Slytherin, I know where I stand. Three are among the ones I love. The First Years mostly have yet to make up their minds. With the exceptions I mentioned, the Second through Seventh Years hate me with a passion that is not likely to change much. So, if not Sanctuary, at least a place that will be honest."

The faculty looked at each other, with a mélange of emotions on their faces: shock, dismay realization, admiration, and in all faces more than a hint of shame. Then came the last voice anyone expected. A sugary little-girl voice. "Hem Hem, Mr. Potter, I accept your apology. Since the matter of your truthfulness will be publically decided soon, I drop your detentions."

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge."

The Headmaster arose. Mr. Potter, your requests will be considered tonight, you will have your answer at Breakfast." He waved his wand and a table, a third of the size of the House Tables appeared. "This is Sanctuary Table. Here, you and your companions may eat, study, socialize, and enjoy fellowship. At this table you will not be bothered by others, except for school business."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

Before he could walk over to the table, McGonagall spoke again. "For tonight, and until housing for Mr. Potter is determined, the Gryffindor Common Room will play host to Sanctuary. By 8:00 pm, the prefects are charged with keeping that room for only Harry and those he loves. I will see that suitable beds, bathrooms and personal effects are supplied. Mr. Potter, you and yours need to be up and dressed by 6:30 am, so as not to inconvenience the rest of the house.

"Yes professor. And thank you."

Harry sat at the middle of Sanctuary, so he could be surrounded by and be close to those he loved. But no one else yet moved. "Please come and join me. All of us know who we are." Then Harry started singing in a light tenor:

_" If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
Your true colors  
Are beautiful like a rainbow"_

And with that each came up, hugged him, kissed him and was hugged and kissed in return. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Tracy Davis. When they were all seated, Harry looked around. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm ready to eat."

**A/N: My maiden effort. I've made a few minor changes, in the interest better clarity. Ai also forgot to thank my two Beta Readers, ****MioneJeanPotter and featheredschist. They should receive the Lion's share of praise, any shortcomings are, of course solely on my shoulders.**

**Words 1793**

**Posted 05/26/14**


End file.
